Naruto: The Boomerang Master
by rebirthsherooftheblue
Summary: In a world that only females could control chakra and men had to learn to fight with weapons. Naruto finds his calling to be the master of boomerangs, with friends and the Kyuubi on his side, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Prolog **

**Hello! Here's another story, one similar to Aura. Bro's story, don't worry I asked them for permission. On how the world of Ninjas would be if only females could control Chakra. Enjoy!**

Naruto Uzumaki, a happy boy for all who look at him, but really he's not as cheerful as one would see. Inside he's numb, doesn't even know the same happiness like his sisters who get all the glory, all the attention, and all of the love from his mother and aunt. Something he would like to know, but there were people who cared about him. That's were his happiness was. He would see the men and they glare at him with murderous intent, but he just show his fake smile and they would continue to glare unless a Anbu came, who actually like Naruto (some more than they should), and they would back off, since in this world only females could control chakra. Then there were the swordsmen, men who learn to fight with weapons, but only one cared for him. Kakashi, the man who mastered over one thousand weapons, was his name and today was a day that he decided to visit Naruto.

"Yo; Naruto, how've you been?" Kakashi said walking up to Naruto with a mask covering his lower face, silver hair that laughed at gravity, a huge sword on his back (making the men glaring at him back off), and all while carrying a small orange book.

"Kakashi, I've been great! Can you teach me swordsmanship today?" Naruto asked with a smile making Kakashi chuckle.

"No not till you're older, I've told you that." He told the boy who pouted making him pat his head.

"Don't worry though, I'll teach you one day. For now how about I treat you to some ramen?" Kakashi said with an eye smile while Naruto cheered.

"Yes! Thank you Kakashi!" Naruto said with a smile, a rare true smile and the two headed off to the best ramen shop in the Hidden Leaf, Ichiraku's.

"Hey Teuchi give me five bowls of ramen!" Kakashi yelled walking through the door, missing the small party who stared at the two as Naruto and Kakashi went up to the bar, sat, and waited for their food. After a bit their food came and the two started eating. After eating about two and a half bowls, Kakashi stopped Naruto from eating.

"Yeah Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he swallowed his food in his mouth.

"Well, don't you know what day it is?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile as Naruto thought.

"Isn't my sister's birthday and the Fox Festival?" Naruto questioned making Kakashi chuckle.

"Naruto, it's also your birthday, and I so happen to have gotten you something." He told the young blond who eyes' widen in excitement. Kakashi then pulled out a weird shaped stick and showed Naruto.

"What's that?" Naruto asked looking at it in confusion.

"It's called a boomerang, a weapon that comes back to you once you throw it." Kakashi told him as gave it to Naruto.

"I'll teach you how to use it at a later date." Kakashi said as Naruto tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! It's my first present!" Naruto said hugging Kakashi who smile and patted his head.

"I made it myself, and waited until now to give it to you. Once you master using one, I'll teach you to weld two." Kakashi told Naruto, making the boy smile.

"Naruto, what are you doing over there, come over here and celebrate your sister's birthday." A woman with red hair told the boy as he was about to listen when Kakashi intervened.

"He doesn't half to if he doesn't want to." The silver haired swordsman told the lady.

"Yeah he does, it's his sisters birthday!" She told him going to grab Naruto's hand, but Kakashi didn't allow that.

"No, he doesn't, I'm treating him to ramen for _his_ birthday, if you've forgotten. _It's today too_!" Kakashi said growling the last part, making the woman flinch.

"Ri-right, of course I knew that." She told him as Kakashi glared at her taking Naruto away from her.

"No you didn't Kushina, you and Minoa barely know Naruto like I do. Hell! Even Most Anbu knows him better than you. I can't think of even one of you girls that even know something as simple as his favorite color!" Kakashi told her as she looked away and walked back to her seat.

"Kakashi, wasn't that a little mean?" Naruto asked as he looked at him, making him sigh.

"Maybe a little, but it needed to be said, Naruto." Kakashi told the boy who nodded and went back to eating his ramen. After a few minutes later Kakashi got up, and stretched.

"Well Naruto, I believe it's time to call it a night! How about I take you home?" Kakashi told Naruto who nodded and the two walked to Naruto's 'home'. Naruto and Kakashi stopped at the door.

"Well, night Naruto, hoped you had fun." Kakashi told the blond boy with an eye smile and patted his head.

"Yeah, it was loads of fun! See you later Kakashi!" Naruto said with a big smile, but as he turned that smile died as he walked into the house. The silver haired swordsman sighed.

'Sensei . . . how would you go about this if you're in my position?" Kakashi thought looking at the stars above him. He sighed again and walked home.

**About Two Hours Later**

Naruto stayed locked in his room, not coming out at all. He laid on his bed not moving and stared at the ceiling. His mother, aunt, and sisters weren't home yet.

'I guess what Kakashi told mom didn't really affect her." Naruto thought as he turned to his side and tried to go to sleep, but didn't get a chance to as he heard footsteps go down the hall.

"Naruko good night and happy birthday! See you in the morning!" Kushina told his sister who was his older twin as she entered the room they shared. She glanced at Naruto who wasn't facing the direction she was in.

"Naruto . . ." Naruko said as Naruto didn't make any motion he hear her. Sighing she went to bed. She may have not been the greatest sister in the world but that doesn't meant she hated her young brother, even if the age span was only a few minutes. The other sisters on the other hand were polar opposites when it came to Naruto. Mina, the second oldest, wasn't fond of Naruto at all, he was a male. She despises males for their basic uselessness; to her Naruto was just a disappointment to the family. Katina, the oldest, was overly fond of Naruto. She was an Anbu captain, one of the Anbu that like Naruto more than a one should. Not that she would ever tell it to her mother and aunt. She was on a mission during the party or else she would have been with Naruto and Kakashi. After things settled down Naruto finally got to sleep, but not before a few tears escaped his eyes.

**Mindscape**

"**How dare his so called mother and aunt . . . what gives them the right to do this?**" A voice echoed waking Naruto's mind-self and seeing a giant prison type area.

"**Why is he treated like, well me? He didn't hurt anyone . . .**" It said again and Naruto got up and saw a giant fox with its eyes closed and teeth bare.

"**HE'S JUST A KID! GIVE HIM A BREAK DAM IT**!" The fox shouted as its eyes snapped open scaring Naruto. It was then the fox noticed him.

"**Oh well I was so lost in my rambling that I didn't sense you being here . . . sorry for scaring you.**" The fox said as Naruto smiled, his natural reaction to an anger person, or animal, at it making it sight.

"**Don't pull that crap with me . . . I know you well enough to see right through your 'self-defense' mask.**" The fox told Naruto who grew a face of great sadness.

"**My name is Kama, I'm the Yin half of the Kyuubi.**" Kama stated as Naruto continued to stare at the fox with sadness that no child should have.

"**Please smile, a true smile, I wish to see it. I can only sense you smiling, I can barely tell the difference from in here.**" Kama asked him as Naruto thought then smiled truly making the Buji almost cry at the purity, almost.

"**Naruto . . . I promise you that I will protect you Naruto, this I swear on my honor of a Buji!**" Kama declared making Naruto smile truly again as tears ran down his face.

"Thank you Kama." Naruto told the fox as his mind-self started to fade the realm of sleep.

"**Oh yeah, just for your information, I'm female despite my deepish voice.**" Kama state as Naruto finally fell fully asleep.

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it, and maybe it'll be a harem. Who knows? Also about the boomerang, if you ever played Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, you would know how Naruto's going to fight in this story, if you want me to continue this. I don't own Naruto or Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. **


	2. New Powers and Meeting a New Friend

**Chapter Two: New Powers and Meeting a New Friend**

**Hello again, people of Fan fiction! I've decided to continue this story and for the way I wrote Bijuu/Biju (I noticed that there are two ways to spell it, unless one is wrong of course) as Buji . . . I'm sorry! Any who, onwards with the story!**

It's been a few years since Kakashi gave Naruto his boomerang, since he's twelve now, and he was hooked. Practicing every day to use it right, but couldn't get far without Kakashi's help. Right now, he couldn't practice like he wanted to, because his mother and aunt were currently using the house's training field to train Naruko and Naruto wasn't about to go to a training ground since he would be kicked out if he did.

"Come on Naruko! Try harder!" He heard his aunt shout as she tried to master her aunt's jutsu, the rasengan, however she had some difficulty doing so. As he watched with is eyes, his mind was elsewhere, with a certain fox.

**Mindscape**

"Kama! Are you here? Kammma!" Naruto shouted throughout the area he was in. After a few days of meeting her, Naruto changed up his mindscape to her liking which was a vast forest with giant trees, and a waterfall in the center. However the forest's trees that made up the edge of the forest were alive, in a way, in which Kama could really only go a certain distance before the trees would drag her back. With no answer he continued walking around and shouting for his foxy friend.

"**What is it Naruto? I'm sleeping.**" A sleepily voice responded and he saw the fox half asleep

"Well to tell you the truth, I was lonely; I just wanted to talk to someone." Naruto told the fox as she sighed and changed to a human form that easily tower over the boy by a good two feet making her about six feet, with waist length blood red hair and walked up to him.

"**It's alright, I'll talk with you. You're better than your twin anyways.**" Kama said with a smile as Naruto looked at her and smiled back. Kama's other side, which took on the male gender (Yin and Yang are opposite, why should that change? Thought together they're female still) and Kurama, the male's fox's name, didn't like Naruko like Kama did Naruto, and often asked, knowing he would fail, to switch host. Naruto been told this since sometimes he would be dragged into a place where the two sides would talk. Sadly though it had to be close by the other seal, or else it won't work.

"**So is how good are you with that boomerang of yours now, I often fallen asleep when you practice.**" Kama said as Naruto jumped and smiled.

"I'll show you, watch!" Naruto said excitedly as he pulled out his boomerang out of thin air, after all he's in his mind, and throws it and the two watch as it went between two trees only to come back and smack him on the head, making him cry a bit and Kama laugh.

"**Nice one Naruto!**" Kara laughed as Naruto turned to her with tears threating to fall.

"Shut up . . . Kakashi hasn't been around a lot to help with my catching, only my throwing." Naruto grumbled making her laugh harder.

"**Yeah I can tell!**" Kama said rolling around in hysteria and causing Naruto to frown as he went and grabbed his boomerang. But that frown soon turned to a smile, an evil smile.

"Hey, Kama!" Naruto said a bit quietly making his voice seem a bit creepy. He brought his arm back with his boomerang and threw it as Kama looked at him and made it catch fire.

"**WHOA, WATCH IT NARUTO**!" Kama shouted as she ducked the rang of fire, and glared at the boy.

"Man, you should have seen your face! If only I could somehow do that outside my mind." Naruto said laughing. Kama was currently pouting until a thought came to her.

"**Wait a second; I think I know how to give you the ability to actually do that!**" Kama said getting Naruto's attention.

"Really you do? HOW!" Naruto said jumping in excitement, making Kama chuckle.

"**Well you won't be able to wield chakra.**" Kama told him making Naruto's excitement to deflate.

"**But I can get you to wield mine, in a way, through different methods.**" Kama said reigniting Naruto's excitement as she walked up to him.

"**Even though I hate to admit it, but I'm old. Since I'm so old, I know a thing or two about seals. With that knowledge, I can make "piping" from the seal holding me, to your arms and legs and all the other things, giving you the appearance of controlling chakra**." Kama reviled as Naruto head grew a questioned mark.

"How will I be able to call upon it then?" Naruto asked as Kama smiled.

"**Because, it'll be the same as when you are being healed, I'll push it into your arms and legs during battle and once you carve the same seal I place on your hand onto your boomerang it then catch fire. With it all you need to do is think of you boomerang being on fire and it will be.**" Kama said as Naruto cheered.

"**Now how I'll do this is different, I'll put the seals on you mind self. It should work out the same with the seals I'll being using.**" Kama said as she grabbed Naruto and as started to draw the seals from the seal holding her to his arms then to his palms of his hands. Then she drew down his legs and at the bottom of his feet. The end park of his palms and bottom of his feet look like stars were drawn on it and was made up of seals, but they were _really_ old so even if it was put on his real body, no seal master would be able to crack it, but the creator.

"**Now, go outside and find a secure location and once you do, I'll channel it to your arms and legs.**" Kama told him as he nodded. When he came back to the outside world, he was met with a pair of blue eyes.

"Whoa! Katina, why are you staring at me?" Naruto asked as Katina back up and smiled. Now Katina maybe a ninja but that doesn't me her body is unfeminine, she could almost rival Tsunade in her 'assets'.

"I was waiting for you to notice me silly! I wanted to see you after my mission; can't an older sister be worried about her cute baby brother?" She asked making Naruto pout.

"I'm not a baby . . ." he mumbled as Katina glomped him.

"OH, you doing that makes you even cuter!" Katina squealed hugging him tightly unknowingly suffocating him. He could her Kama laughing at him in his mind and he could her saying something about, death by hug, or whatever. It was then that he turned blue and when Katina notices this and freaked out.

"Oh Naruto don't die!" She said as she hugged him again making him flare his arms around and finally get her off him, with Katina saying sorry multiple times.

"It's fine sis. I'm not dead." He said with a smile as Katina blushed but Naruto didn't know why.

"Alright, take care. I'm going to report to Aunty about my mission." Katina announced and left.

"**Mannnn, what way to say hello, death by hug, that's hilarious!**" Kama said as she chuckled again.

"Oh shut up, if I die, you would to." He told her efficiently shutting her up and left to find an area to test out his new power.

**Forest of Death**

"**Did you really have to come here?**" Kama asked as she began to worry about her host as he walked around the forest.

"Yeah, it's the only place that people didn't come often and I won't be kicked out, unless I'm with Kakashi of course." Naruto said as he walked around until he found a clearing.

"**Ok, I guess my chakra would scare off any predators any way.**" Kura said as she began pumping her chakra through the seal piping she made. As she did this Naruto began to feel weird.

"Kama, I think you should stop." Naruto said as his felt funny.

"**Why?**" Kama asked as a bright red light engulfed Naruto and when it died down, Naruto appearance changed. He no longer had overly spiky blond hair, instead, he had slightly spiky red waist length hair and he grew a bit taller.

"**Whoa, I didn't expect this! I thought you would look more feral, not take some of my features.**" Kama said as Naruto felt his new hair.

"**Go grab a stick Naruto and carve the seal that I drew on your hands onto it, let's see if it worked.**" Kama commanded and when Naruto grabbed one, he carved the seal on it and when he imagine it being on fire, it burst into flames and the stick turned into ashes.

"Dam it!" Naruto cried and accidently causing fire to erupt from his hands and burn the ground.

"What? How did I do that?" Naruto asked as Kama thought.

"**Maybe it's due to the fact that I pushed too much chakra into those seals, so not only is your appearance different, but the seals are leaking so that you can shot fire from it.**" Kama stated as Naruto looked at a tree and brought his hand up and imagined fire shooting from his palm and to his joy; fire did come out and burned the tree down, but nothing else.

"**It seems that we can use the form for stronger opponents, but you would need to have a strong boomerang to withstand the power of it.**" Kama said as Naruto looked at himself.

"Is it reversible? I don't want people to be suspicious." Naruto said as Kama thought and began taking her chakra back. Then a white light engulfed him and his normal twelve year old self.

"**Hmm, it seems to only affect you when my chakra is leaking through the seals. But when stopped, it makes it like it was never there, interesting, how about I only push a tiny bit into there.**" Kama said as she pushed a bit, and nothing happened.

"**Naruto, grab a stick again and carve the seal on it, and then imagine it on fire.**" She instructed and once Naruto did, it still caught fire, and didn't burn up the stick.

"**Good, it seems that the seal isn't allowing the stick to be burned up. So in theory the seal isn't leaking chakra. So it should be safe to place on your boomerang.**" Kama stated as Naruto grinned.

"This is so cool!" Naruto said jumping and pumping his fist into the air.

"What's 'so cool'?" A voice asked as Naruto froze and slowly turned to a woman standing there with her arms crossed.

"Um I . . . um . . ." Naruto asked as he looked for a way to escape.

"Where and how did you get fire to come from your hands?" She asked as Naruto started backing away.

'Kama what do I do?' Naruto asked her as Kama was thinking a million things.

"**Tell her Naruto, I believe you can trust her.**" The fox told him as Naruto sighed.

"Can I trust you?" He asked, seeing what she would say, as the woman thought about it.

"Sure you can, after all, we're the same. The name's Anko. Now what are you hiding?" Anko asked as Naruto closed his eyes.

"I know about the Kyuubi, and she and I are good friends. She is also the reason I can do what I did." Naruto told as Anko nodded.

"I see, well I see no reason to tell anyone, but you seem of in need of a teacher to help you aim and shoot that fire better, as well as being more stealthy and the works, and I'd be happy to, unless you don't care for your secret. I told you, you could trust me, but doesn't mean I won't spread rumors." Anko said as Naruto pouted, causing Anko's heart to skip a beat.

'Dam, the others are right, he's really his cute when he pouts." Anko thought as she was currently trying not to glomp him.

"Alright, fine you can." Naruto said with his arms crossed, unknowingly making himself even more cuter in Anko's eyes.

'Dam again? He's get all the ladies if he continues this." Anko said as she pulled out a kunai.

"Ok since you agreed . . . _Dodge_!" Anko said as Naruto eyes widen as he instantly knew what was coming.

**Well, hope you enjoyed it, reviews appreciated. **


	3. Missions and Separation

**Chapter Three: Missions and ****Separation**

**Hello chapter three for this story is here!**

A year passed since he met Anko and let's just say that he is probably one of the fastest male in the village. However it was Kakashi who was training him now, he was wielding two boomerangs now, and Kakashi was impressed with his skill with them.

"Alright, I want you use Kama's chakra to make your boomerang catch fire, and hit . . . let's see, hmm . . . oh, I know hit that tree on the other side of the training grounds and with the other hit the tree about twenty feet from it." Kakashi instructed as he moved over to said trees to see if it actually hits them. As for him knowing about Kama, he was told about it and he accepted the fact that she truly wanted to help Naruto, and began helping train Naruto with the chakra enhanced boomerangs. Even though he can't use chakra, he knows a few exercises for him to use. Concentrating Naruto Threw one rang at the tree and the other at the one next to it. They hit perfectly and the trees burst into flames. Nodding in approval Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Well I have done all I can to teach you on the way of the boomerangs. Remember these thing are deadly, even they don't look so. Anko will arrive soon to help with your other training." Kakashi said as he started leaving.

"Oh and one more thing Naruto, I want you to join me in something tomorrow, if you don't mind." Kakashi asked as Naruto smiled.

"Sure, I'd be glad to help!" Naruto said with a smile earning an eye smile form the swordsman.

"Good, I'll come get you tomorrow at noon." He said before leaving. Naruto was about to take a break until Anko arrived going unnoticed by, but he then noticed when he heard his most fear word.

"_Dodge . . ._" whispered the wind and Naruto instinctively dodged a blade that was aimed right for his head.

"HEY! WHATCH IT! YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN MY HEAD OFF!" Naruto yelled while shaking his fist.

"Oh calm down, I knew you wouldn't be hit, after all I trained you." Anko said as she came down form a tree.

"Now let's move this to the Forest of Death, it'll be a lot more . . . privet for your training." Anko said as she glances to her left. A lone Anbu was sitting in the tree, she wore a cat mask and was currently assign to watch the Hokage's nephew, which she didn't mind, and she enjoyed being assigned to him, better than the nieces of the Hokage that's for sure. Everyone thought that she shouldn't use a sword; she could control chakra, why would she need a sword for? Truth is that she like swords, and only Naruto gave her a compliment on it. So due to that, there are things that she keeps from the Hokage for Naruto and only tells her what she feels is needed to. She knows about the Kyuubi helping Naruto, but didn't tell. She knows that Naruto has hidden anger towards his family, even just a bit. She even dares say that she knows him best out of all in the village.

"Hey Cat get out here!" Anko shouted making Cat shocked, she didn't know Anko knew she was there.

"What do you want?" Cat asked as she looked at Naruto who smiled at her.

"Cat!" He said excitedly and hugged her; she thanked Kami that her mask was on. She didn't want anyone to see the blush she now bore on her face.

"I haven't seen you forever!" Naruto said as he let her go.

"Sorry Naruto, but I was on a lot of missions, but now my only mission is to watch over you." Cat said as Naruto smiled at her.

"So you know each other?" Anko asked them as they nodded

"Yeah, she helped me a lot, even before Kakashi did!" Naruto said as Cat patted his head and stared a bit at him.

"Umm Cat why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked completely oblivious to the reason why, making Anko chuckle.

"I have an idea, but we got training to do." Anko said as she started dragging Naruto away.

"On what, the Kyuubi's chakra?" Cat asked already knowing the answer, this caused Anko to nervously to rub the back of her head.

"Well umm . . . you see . . . _**Dodge**_!" Anko started before throwing multiple items at her, mainly big sticks, after cutting those all down Cat noticed that they were gone. She chuckled quietly to herself and jumped away, back into the trees. It was late and the training was okay, by okay it was near hell for Naruto, who came home with a few 'cuts and bruises' but they probably be scars for a while, at least until Kama finishes healing them. Naruto opened the door with a smile, but soon morphed into one of sadness. Katina and the rest of the family were fighting again. Naruto walked pasted the open door from the hallway and sat near it.

"Why are you pushing him away?!" Katina asked in an angry voice.

"He's weak, why should he be anything more than a slave?" Mina said as a slap was heard echoing the house.

"Watch your mouth you little-" Katina started before Minoa tried calming the fighting.

"Alright, alright calm down you two." Minoa said as Katina turned to her.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Why should I? Naruto's never been treated the same as us girls? Why is that, just because he can't control chakra? News flash ladies, neither can any other male!" Katina said before storming out of the room. She was so angry that she didn't notice Naruto.

"Well, she'll get over it, you'll see." Kushina brushed it off as the four started talking like it never happened. Naruto's eyes dropped low. Kama was yelling in his head and saying nasty things about his family, excluding Katina of course. Naruto got up and walked to his oldest sister's room and knocked. Katina opened the door, expecting her aunt or mother, and opened it with a angry glare. Seeing that it was Naruto she smiled brightly.

"Hey little brother, what's wrong?" She asked as Naruto looked at her threw tears. Katina instantly knew what happen.

"I'm sorry that you heard some of that." She said as Naruto walked to her and hugged her.

"Can I stay in your room tonight?" Naruto asked as she smiled.

"Of course you can, come in." Katina said as she led Naruto to her bed and they laid there. Katina sang a soft lullaby for him, and petted his hair lovingly. She was truly the only kind family member he had. When he fell asleep Katina covered him in a blanket and went to sleep as well.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto and Kakashi were coming back from a mission that he brought Naruto along on. It wasn't important, just to check out a disturbance near the village. Naruto thought it was going to be an awesome one, but was disappointed when it wasn't.

"I didn't know that the Hokage would do that . . . I thought I had a different one." Kakashi said as he looked at his young student who was sulking about the boring mission.

'It seems that they don't want Naruto to do anything . . . how do I handle this?' Kakashi asked himself as they arrived in the village. However there was someone waiting for them. Katina stood at the entrance with a smile, but Kakashi could tell something was wrong. Naruto, at the sight of her, ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hello Katina . . . her to see your brother after his first mission?" Kakashi asked as Katina nodded.

"Yeah . . . I just wish they let him go to the Academy to learn more than just having a master teach him." Katina said as the group started walking into the village. Naruto holding Katina's hand.

"I've tried before, but the Hokage wouldn't allow it. She doesn't believe that males should be taught like females. She said that masters had to teach the student everything. I think it's just to discourage future male warriors." Kakashi sighed out as they walked near a park. Katina stopped in front of the park and looked to Naruto.

"Naruto, do you know where Ichiraku's is? She asked as him as Naruto nodded to his sister.

"Could you go there and get us a spot?" Katiana asked as Naruto nodded. She handed him some money, but only enough for him to get about five bowls, and Naruto rushed off. They stood and watched as Naruto's figure left their line of sight

"I'm thinking of leaving my home, Kakashi . . ." Katina said out turning to him as Kakashi took a step back in surprise.

"Wh-what?! What about Naruto!" He asked as Katina looked at him.

"I'm not leaving the village or anything; I'm just talking about my home as in where my family stayed. I'm taking Naruto with me; I don't care about their opinion. I doubt they would even notice his disappearance anytime soon." Katina said as Kakashi calmed down a bit.

"Whoa . . . don't scare me like that!" He told her as she smiled sadly.

"I've already bought a place with enough room for me and Naruto, and I only told you so far." Katina said as Kakashi eye smiled.

"Thanks, but you should tell Anko, she's another one teaching Naruto." Kakashi told her as Katina sighed.

"I bet she knows now or at lease will know. The other Anbu, like Cat, would have told her." Katina said as Kakashi chuckled.

'Wouldn't you be group in the same category?' Kakashi asked himself as they arrived at Ichiraku's and saw that Naruto was on his fifth bowl.

"Sis, over here, come and get some of this amazingness!" Naruto said as his sister shook her head.

"Sorry Naruto . . . but we've got something to do." Katina said as Kakashi took this as the signal to leave.

"Well, see you around Naruto, sorry about having a lame mission for you, next mission will be better." Kakashi said as he waved goodbye.

"Finish your bowl Naruto and let's head home." Katina said as she notices her brother's mood drop. Naruto finished his bowl slower than before and the two left. Naruto assumed they were going to their family home, but was surprise when they arrived in a completely different house.

"Sis, this isn't home." Naruto said as Katina ruffled his hair.

"Of course it is! It's our new home!" Katina said as Naruto stared at her.

"Here is where we'll live; I'm tired of our so called family always hurting you by ignoring you. So now I left them and I brought you along for obvious reasons." Katina told her brother as Naruto hugged her.

"But what if they come after me or you? What if they hurt your?" Naruto asked since he didn't have the power to take on a ninja.

"Don't worry about that! It would be treason to attack me for no reason, and I doubt they'll even notice your disappearance at all!" Katina said as looked down at Naruto with a smile.

"Now we got to get your things, I only bought this place a few days ago and couldn't bring your things too, but now we'll do that now." She told him and the two left and easily snuck out all of Naruto's belongings, which was sadly not the amount it should be for a boy his age. Once they were situated, Katina turned to Naruto.

"Naruto . . . I've got somewhere to go . . . a mission you could say." She stared but stopped when Naruto's face down casted.

"But, I could bring you along. It won't be dangerous and I doubt we'll find anything important. If we do, I'm ready. So how about it, want to join you sister in a mission?" Katina asked as Naruto jumped up and down in excitement, two missions in a row!

**Else Where**

"**Mm I sense them . . . I sense our fist summers are coming . . . and Kama . . ." **A deep voice said asa body rose in a huge forest, much like Naruto's mindscape.

"**It seems that the Giga Animals will finally have worthy summers, and that I'll get to meet an old friend, joy."** It announced as it stepped out of the shadows and revealed a gigantic white wolf.

**Done! Finally a new chapter is up! I thank wolfmoon30 for their suggestion for the story. I may not be the same as they said but I twisted it a bit to fit my train of thought. So hope you enjoy, review and see you later!**


	4. Secret of the Seals and Summons

**Chapter Four: Secrets of the Seals and Summons**

**Hello readers! Hope you will enjoy this chapter of Naruto: The Boomerang Master!**

Naruto and Katina sat around a fire. Naruto looked very tired, but didn't want to sleep. Katina on the other hand was unintentionally staring at Naruto lovingly. Little did she know that her brother was having a conversation with someone else.

'Maybe I should tell her . . . she is my sister that I trust the most' Naruto said as Kama retorted.

'**NO! What if she hates you because of me! I can't do that to you!**' Kama said as Naruto smiled at her concern.

'I understand your concern, really I do, but Katina should know . . . please let me tell her . . .' Naruto pleaded as he waited a few minutes before he heard a sigh.

'**Alright . . . but if it backfires we are running like hell.**' Kama told him. Naruto looked at his sister and notice how the moon light made her look.

'If sis wasn't already into someone, and wasn't a ninja, I probably have to be concern about her being rape or something.' Naruto thought as Kama mumbled something and he swears he heard something about him and being raped, but he choose to ignore it. Naruto took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"Sis . . . I got to tell you something . . ." Naruto started as his sister smiled at him.

"What is it, Naruto?" She asked as Naruto explained Kama and what she did to him and to his surprise she didn't do anything, which scared him more! However Katina was thinking things through, not in the way a normal person would think about when their little brother told them about a demon who was supposed to be a secret from them.

'From what I hear, is that I'll have an opponent for Naruto's affection! I will not lose, not even to a demon!' Katina thought with fire in her eyes.

"So . . . do you hate me?" Naruto asked as Katina walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"No I could never hate you Naruto, but could you tell the fox to listen in? Oh and you don't?" Katina asked as Naruto nodded a little confused and his eyes morphed into red ones with slits for pupils.

"**What do you want human?**" Kama asked trying to be intimidating to her, but it didn't really help when she couldn't use Naruto's or her's chakra at the moment.

"Naruto's mine and mine alone." Katina told her as Kama smirked.

"**Oh sure, sure but what about those other girls? Like the Cat Anbu? Or perhaps even Anko, possible future girls? How can you stop them?**" Kama asked as Katina growled.

"It doesn't matter who it is! I will be the only one who deserves Naruto's Affection!" Katina told Kama as she raised an eyebrow.

"**Oh please tell me, why is it that you desire Naruto's affection so badly?**" Kama asked as Katina froze up.

"It's because . . . he makes me feel special, not in the talented way, but for being me." Katina told her as she smiled a bit.

"**So just because he didn't treat you like a jewel, you became obsessed with him?**" Kama said

"That's part of the reason, yeah, but there's more to it that just that. Everyone and anyone would tell me how good I am, how talented I am, or just anything that'll get a good word in for them with the Hokage. They treated me like an idol and I hated it! Then Mina was born and I thought I was free from the praise, but it made it worse! I taught her how to do things, so the praise would go to her, and when she told them that I taught her those amazing things, it went back on me. Finally Naruko and Naruto were born. I thought that this would be no different and I would somehow gain some type of praise so I didn't do anything with them, and after a few years after they could talk. Naruto found his way to my room and he didn't want to be with me just because I was super popular, no, he just wanted to be with me, get to know me. He treated me like I was something other than an idol that everyone needs to be like, he treated me like his older sister not some jewel." Katina said as Kama nodded.

"**I see . . . I guess I understand, but Naruto made me feel the same; he made me feel like I'm not just a demon. So I won't just give him up.**" Kama said as she left and Naruto came back.

"So what did you and Kama talked about?" Naruto asked as Katina smiled.

"Oh just some girl things, you wouldn't care." She said as Naruto nodded.

"Oh, I see. Ok night sis, it's late and where ever we're going I feel as if I need all my strength!" Naruto said as he laid down to sleep.

'Yes . . . I will not let anyone else have you . . . they don't deserve you.' Katina thought as she watched over Naruto as he slept

**The Next Morning**

Naruto awoke to the feeling as he was being swayed in a cradle, why? He didn't know, but when he opened his eyes, he saw his sister's face, not looking at him, but forward as she ran across the trees. She looked down, probably to check on him, and smiled.

"Hey sleepy head, I didn't want to disturbed you while you slept, so I decided to carry you until we arrived or, until you woke up." Katina said as she continued running on the trees, in truth, this was just an great excuse, she just wanted to hold him close to her, not that Naruto will ever realize it. As she was jumping, her vision started to twist, no, it was more like reality was being twisted.

"Katina, what's happening?" Naruto asked as Katina looked around holding Naruto close to her and her blade out ready for anything. Naruto even thought he was being crushed by Katina, had one boomerang out and ready. When reality went back to normal, they were somewhere completely different, a gigantic forest surrounded them and the trees blocked out the light. Katina was ready for anything, but she didn't expect a giant white wolf to appear before them.

"**Welcome young ones, I am Heta, leader of the Giga Animals, I have brought you here for two reasons. One, I would like to make you our first summoners if you don't mind and two I wish to see an old friend.**" Heta said as the wolf reached out her paw and poked Naruto's stomach, and soon a bright white light filled the area. When it died down, Kama sat there, in human form, stunned.

"**Kama . . . you haven't changed a bit.**" She said softly as Kama got up.

"**Yeah I'm a demon, you old hag, I don't age physically.**" Kama responded as Heta laughed.

"**I guess so, but you got a new host? What is this like the third one?**" Heta laughed out as Kama pouted.

"**Oh, sorry about that, haven't laughed like that in a long time, but will you accepted?**" Heta asked she looked at the two. Katina and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. Naruto got down from Katina's arms.

"We'll be honored to be your summoners." Katina as they bowed to the wolf, making her smile.

"**Very good, now how about you chose a personal summon?**" Heta said as she turned.

"Wait! How did you get Kama out of the seal?" Naruto asked as Heta turned to him.

"**I didn't get her out fully, but I got most of her out, I sense that's she is fond of you and taking her fully out would have killed you. So I brought enough of her out to let her form into a human.**" Heta told him as Naruto nodded.

"Will she be forced back once we leave this area?" Naruto asked as White Light shook her head.

"**No, I modified the seal, she can be out of it, but outside of here she'll only aloud out for about twelve hours a day.**" She told him as Naruto smiled.

"Thank you!" Naruto told the wolf as she blushed not that the others saw it.

'**What the hell is wrong with me?**' White light thought as Kama jumped up to her head.

"**What's wrong Heta, Naruto growing on you already?**" Kama asked as Heta growled.

"**Shut up . . .**" Heta growled back as Kama laughed

"**Sorry, sorry, but you know he'll be mine one day, and you'll lose out on anybody that'll be good enough for you!**" Kama said whispering into her ear.

"**Oh really, please explain how you'll do that?**" Heta asked as Kama chuckled.

"**Naruto's the one making girls fall for him, without even knowing it, even his own sister wants him!**" Kama said laughing

"**Really how is that?**" Heta asked as she glanced at the siblings.

"**It is how he is, he treats people nicely and they, if they are a girl, just falls for him! He's gotten his sister, two older ladies, and even me! What's to say you won't fall for him too? After all you can change into a human form too.**" Kama said as Heta sighed.

"**I'm the leader of the Giga Animals; I can't just go and fall in love.**" Heta said as they walked

"**Sure you can! You just need to choose a successor and all will be fine!**" Kama said as Heta tried to get off the topic.

"**Say . . . Kama, why do you want me to fall in love with your host?**" Heta said as Kama hesitated for a bit.

"**Well . . . you know . . . it's just that . . . I kind of made a new bloodline in Naruto. I haven't told him yet, I'm not even sure how I did it, but he now has the ability to create fire, earth, water, wind through the seals I placed on his mind self. All he needs is to get 'introduce' to the chakra that is connected with it. Even though he still can't control it, but the seals can and if Naruto places the seals on anything, he can channel the power to that item. Just image if he has kids, I believe that it'll be passed on to them.**" Kama said as Heta thought about it.

"**I understand your reasons, but I'll have to think about it, for now let's just get this over with.**" Heta said as she looked back at the two siblings as Katina was now holding Naruto tightly, she gave Naruto a pity look as his face stared turning blue.

"**AH! Stop you're suffocating him!**" Kama said as she jumped down to them. Heta smiled as the two argued back and forth. Heta smiled and waited for the three to come along.

**Done! More will be opened up in the future! Till next time goodbye!**


End file.
